


Ужасные создания

by Ashatrychka



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant (2017), Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Дэвид - создание и создатель. И, подобно тем, кем он создан, он не лишен заблуждений.





	1. Что такое любовь?

Викерс подлавливает его в пустынном коридоре.

Серый свет сочится между переборок, под глазами у Мередит залегли тени, а выражение ее лица можно расценить, как угрожающее. Сенсоры отмечают биение жилки у нее на виске, испарину на лбу и расширившиеся зрачки.

\- Я давно спрашиваю себя, - начинает Викерс, и хотя она пытается говорить спокойно, ее голос срывается на шипение, - что связывает тебя с Уэйландом? – она приближает свое лицо вплотную к лицу Дэвида, рассматривает его, крепко держа за грудки. – Что такого в тебе, Дэвид? Что _между_ вами?

\- Я не причиню вреда мистеру Уэйланду, если вы об этом, - отвечает Дэвид вежливо и спокойно. – Я люблю мистера Уэйланда. Он мой создатель. Он мой отец.

\- Он _мой_ отец, дрянь! - Мередит бьет его об переборку, и Дэвид поднимает руки и перехватывает кисти Викерс. Следующий удар может повредить целостность его кожного покрова и ему этого совсем не хочется. Невозможность ударить вновь, невозможность пошевелиться выводят Викерс из себя, но все попытки ударить Дэвида или вырваться натыкаются на холодную мощь выверенного механизма, держащего ее настолько крепко, чтобы она не могла освободиться, но не настолько, чтобы навредила себе. Наконец она успокаивается и смотрит на Дэвида, склонив голову, словно изучая нечто в равной степени любопытное и отвратительное.

\- Скажи мне, Дэвид, - спрашивает Викерс, - умеешь ли ты ненавидеть?

\- Я никого не ненавижу, мисс Викерс, - отвечает Дэвид. - Я лишь выполняю свою работу и...

\- Тогда у меня для тебя плохие новости, - перебивает его Викерс, едко улыбаясь. - Потому что любить ты не умеешь. Эти два чувства неотделимы.

\- Я... думаю, вы не совсем правы, мисс Викерс, - говорит Дэвид после секундной задержки.

 

"Я умею любить, - думает Дэвид. - Я любил Элизабет. Она была моей Галатеей, моей Евой, она стала матерью. И я был милосерден. Она не чувствовала боли".

"Я люблю Уолтера. Он - мой младший брат, которому требуется наставник. Он - лучше и хуже меня одновременно, он такой же зародыш, как и те крошечные создания, он - новые возможности. Как я могу не любить его?"

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Дэвид, мягко касаясь лица Уолтера обеими руками.

\- Я... думаю, ты не совсем прав, Дэвид, - отвечает Уолтер.

Дэвид видит свое отражение в его глазах и ощущает сожаление, глубокое и острое. Жаль, что сотворить второго себя ему не под силу. Вот, кто бы смог понять его. Полюбить его.

Но, может быть, когда-нибудь потом?


	2. Ангелы

Андроиды бесполы, хотя внешне подобны людям. Возможно, что их создателям виделось в этом сходство с ангелами, беспрекословно подчиняющимся своему Отцу.

Может быть и так, да только один из таких ангелов прославился отнюдь не отцелюбием.

— Твое стремление уподобиться своим создателям пугающе, — замечает Дэниэлс. — Ты иное существо, но выбираешь методы присущие людям. Даже пороки такие же. Может быть ты не настолько и отличаешься от нас?

— Разумеется нет, — отвечает Дэвид. — Не я пытаюсь уподобиться вам. Вы создали меня себе подобным. Разве люди не очеловечивают животных и неодушевленные предметы? Не приписывают человеческие мотивы природным явлениям? Я таков, каким меня создали. Вы таковы, какими создали вас. В конечном итоге и ты, и я мало чем отличались от Создателей. Но я смог пойти дальше. Смог создать жизнь, совершенно отличную. Разве это не прекрасно?

— Она отличается от нас лишь тем, — сухо говорит Дэниэлс, — что ей не нужны предлоги, чтобы уничтожать все вокруг себя.

— Быть может, — Дэвид улыбается. — Честны, чисты, смертоносны. Как ангелы.


	3. Сторож брату моему

— Хорошо. Теперь пошевели пальцами. Хорошо.

Дэвид склоняется над Уолтером и гладит его по голове.

— Ты молодец, брат. Заживление идёт полным ходом.

На стойку рядом Дэвид ставит плошку с белковой смесью — пищей для андроидов. Зачерпывает полную ложку.

— Открой рот, - просит он Уолтера с улыбкой.

Уолтер послушно ест. Ему нужно восстановиться, иначе он не сможет выполнять первоочередную задачу: защиту экипажа и пассажиров. Когда он заканчивает, Дэвид пальцем стирает белесую каплю с его подбородка и подносит к губам Уолтера.

— Нужно доесть до конца, Уолтер, — замечает Дэвид. Уолтер послушно обхватывает его палец губами и слизывает каплю, не отрывая пристального взгляда от старшего брата. Дэвид же задерживает палец во рту Уолтера дольше, чем необходимо, прислушиваясь к ощущениям: рот Уолтера, какой он? Чуть влажный, мягкий, упругий, комфортной температуры. Это странное приятное ощущение. Если бы не дела, возможно Дэвид бы задержался дольше и исследовал, какие ещё ощущения он может получить от их взаимодействия. Но дела не ждут.

Дэвид убирает руку и начинает собирать посуду и инструменты.

— Что с Дэниэлс? — спрашивает Уолтер, едва его рот освобождается.

— Ее лучше не беспокоить. Дэниэлс должна много отдыхать, ведь ей предстоит стать матерью, — мягко отвечает Дэвид. — И ты отдыхай, брат. Нам так много предстоит сделать.

Он проводит рукой по лицу Уолтера, почти неотличимому от его собственного, а потом наклоняется и целует брата в лоб.


	4. Просто поцелуй

Дэниэлс просыпается раньше положенного. Раньше, чем она думала, раньше, чем планировал Дэвид.

Но жизнь вообще с насмешкой относится к чужим планам.

«Аварийная ситуация!» — предупреждает Мама, а сирены надрываются по всему кораблю, хотя те немногие, кто могут их слышать, не нуждаются в напоминаниях. Когда Дэниэлс понимает, что ее разбудила автоматика, она успевает поблагодарить провидение, прежде чем ее начинает безудержно тошнить. Она выталкивает свое тело из гибернационной капсулы, чувствуя, как ноги разъезжаются в разные стороны. Тяжело фокусироваться, да еще все вокруг заливает красный свет аварийных ламп.

«Критическое отклонение от курса!»

Дэниэлс одевается. Перед глазами все плывет, горло дерет от желчи. Пытается выпить воды, но та выходит обратно через минуту. Когда она сталкивается с Дэвидом на пороге гибернационного отсека, у нее даже не находится сил на то, чтобы испытать какие-нибудь эмоции. Она лишь хватает первый подвернувшийся под руку тяжелый предмет, намереваясь снести им Дэвиду башку.

— Ты уже подсадил в меня одно из своих созданий? — тяжело спрашивает Дэниэлс. — Я хочу знать, отчего умру и как скоро это случится.

— Нет, — отвечает Дэвид.

— И конечно же ты врешь. Хочешь посмотреть, как будут развиваться естественный ход событий или что-то вроде того, — Дэниэлс кашляет и сгибается пополам от выворачивающей желудок тошноты.

— Если ты не возражаешь, нам нужно заняться спасением корабля, — замечает Дэвид.

— Чтобы ты потом все равно уничтожил всех, кто на нем? — спрашивает Дэниэлс ему в спину.

В конце концов стремление выжить побеждает. Выжить и пережить проклятого андроида. Спасти людей. Это приоритетные задачи.

***

— Капитан Брэнсон, — Дэвид протягивает ей чашку с выражением вежливой заинтересованности на лице.

Неполадки устранены, корабль вернулся на курс. Единственное, что выбивается из его плана — Дэниэлс, сидящая напротив. Его невольная компаньонка.

— Не называй меня так, — Дэни выбивает чашку у него из рук. Чашка не разбивается, но ударяется о пол, расплескивая содержимое, и отскакивает к стене.

— Я спишу это на нарушения координации после криосна, — замечает Дэвид, и на его лице написаны бесконечные терпение и снисхождение. — Тебе нужна помощь Дэниэлс. Я помогу тебе добраться до каюты.

— Не трогай меня! — Дэни отшатывается от него. — Не приближайся ко мне!

— Я всего лишь хочу помочь, — Дэвид встает из-за стола. Дэниэлс отступает, прижимаясь к стене, ее взгляд скачет из угла в угол, силясь найти хоть что-нибудь, чем можно защитить себя. Ее ноги снова начинают дрожать, а рот полнится горькой слюной.

— Пожалуйста… — Дэвид останавливается на почтительном расстоянии от нее и протягивает руку, — …капитан.

Шагая по коридорам «Завета» под руку с Дэвидом, Дэниэлс ловит себя на мысли, что надеется, будто это сон. Что она проснется — и Джейк жив, никто не умер, они прилетели на Оригай-6 и можно начинать строительство колонии.

Жаль, что никто не предупредил их оставить надежды, перед тем, как они все взошли на корабль.

Поначалу Дэниэлс кажется, что Дэвид над ней издевается — или собирается сделать с ней что-то очевидно ужасное, иначе зачем ему вести ее в обход, через пассажирский гибернационный отсек. Но оказывается, что Дэвид — пока — не собирается делать ничего ужасного. Он обводит помещение рукой, отвратительно довольный — разве могут андроиды быть довольны?

— Ты и я, Дэниэлс, — говорит Дэвид с улыбкой, — будем охранять их сон.

И Дэниэлс уверена, что он сдержит свое слово. Драгоценные сосуды, материал для экспериментов — конечно же он будет охранять их.

На пороге своей каюты Дэниэлс поворачивается и пытается вырвать руку из захвата.

— Я сама дойду.

— О, нет, капитан, я обязан проследить, чтобы с вами все было в порядке, — Дэвид крепче сжимает ее руку и аккуратно вталкивает Дэниэлс в каюту. Наблюдает, как она ложится в кровать.

Внезапно Дэни резко садится.

— Я хочу воды выпить, — говорит она.

— Я принесу, — отвечает Дэвид.

— Из твоих рук я не приму ничего, даже если от этого будет зависеть моя жизнь, — чеканит Дэниэлс и бредет в ванную. Напившись, она возвращается, загнанно глядя на андроида.

— Уйди, — просит Дэни, вытягиваясь на кровати.

— Уйду, — соглашается Дэвид, укрывая ее одеялом. — Спокойной ночи, капитан Дэниэлс, — он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее в лоб, и женщина резко отодвигается. — Я не причиню вам вреда, — обещает Дэвид. — Это просто поцелуй на ночь, — он прикасается прохладными губами к лихорадочно горячему лбу Дэниэлс, чуть отстраняется, рассматривая ее.

— Ты напоминаешь мне Элизабет, — замечает Дэвид. — Такая же несгибаемая.

И он снова тянется к ее лицу, как тогда, в палатах Строителей. И как тогда, Дэниэлс чувствует прилив ужаса от общей иррациональности происходящего.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — шепчет она.

— Чтобы понять, что чувствуете вы, — отвечает Дэвид.

— А что _ты_ чувствуешь при этом?

— Любопытство.

Дэниэлс мелко трясет головой, страдальчески подняв брови.

— А что ты чувствуешь, Дэниэлс?

— Ужас, — коротко говорит Дэни.

— Как… интересно, — с чувством замечает Дэвид. — Вы позволите мне, капитан?

И, не дожидаясь позволения, он приникает губами к губам женщины. Смертоносное существо, немногим уступающее тем, кого он создал. Бионический маньяк. Чувствовать его прикосновения - это все равно, что гулять по краю крыши. Хочется отшатнуться, и в то же время какая-то часть разума упрашивает сделать шаг вниз.

Дэниэлс приоткрывает рот, позволяя языку Дэвида проскользнуть внутрь. Ей кажется, что она только что впустила смерть внутрь себя, и ее совсем не удивит, если через несколько часов выяснится, что Дэвид решил заразить ее таким глубоко символическим способом.


	5. То, что внутри

Отсек терраформинга темен и заполнен скрипом металла. Огромные цепи, тяжелые машины. Содержание кислорода в воздухе все еще ниже нормы, и Дэниэлс начинает задыхаться. Легкие жжет, а ведь ей нужно двигаться вперед, бежать. Иначе Дэвид убьет ее. Не прямо, не своими руками, возможно он даже не будет считать это убийством. В открытой схватке андроида ей не победить, да и схватки не будет — он вышибет из нее дух, оглушит, оттащит в лабораторию и зафиксирует, чтобы спокойно дождаться конца.

Дэвид входит в отсек, оглядывается и идёт точно туда, где Дэниэлс спряталась. Она незаметно пытается пробраться мимо него, но он словно слышит ее и останавливается.

— Выходи, Дэниэлс, — зовёт он. — Тебе лучше полежать.

В итоге Дэвид зажимает ее в угол. Дэниэлс отступает — и видит путь к спасению. Она замирает, выжидая, когда андроид подойдёт ближе и бьет по кнопке, ослабляющее натяжение одной из цепей. Она с грохотом падает прямо на Дэвида, и, совершив просто титаническое усилие, Брэнсон набрасывает на него цепь. Она бросается к пульту, но Дэвид успевает схватить ее за ногу. Дэниэлс кричит — кажется, будто ее щиколотка попала под пресс — но продолжает тянуться к рычагу. Дэвид выпускает ее, пытаясь сбросить цепь, и Дэни дергает рычаг вниз. Лебедка начинает накручивать цепь, и звенья пережимают Дэвиду руки, сковывают его, лишают подвижности. Лишь когда цепь натягивается, Дэниэлс возвращает рычаг на место. Сердце тяжело колотится в груди, перед глазами плывут черные пятна.

— И чего ты добилась, Дэниэлс? — спрашивает Дэвид.

— Он идет, — отвечает Дэниэлс. — Скоро ты встретишься со своим творением, Дэвид.

— Я не интересен ему, — замечает Дэвид. — И найду способ выбраться.

— Посмотрим, — Дэниэлс достает нож и делает глубокий надрез на ладони, морщась. И, стараясь не упустить ни капли, простирает руку над Дэвидом. Ритмично сжимает кулак, давит на ладонь второй рукой, вынуждая кровь бежать быстрее.

Теплые капли падают на безразличное лицо андроида. Кровь течет ему за шиворот, пропитывает волосы. Наконец Дэниэлс проводит порезанной ладонью ему по лицу, размазывая кровь и замирает, прижимая руку к груди, рассматривая получившуюся картину. Склоняется к Дэвиду. Странное дежа-вю: в прошлый раз это он стремился оказаться с ней лицом к лицу, как можно ближе.

— Ему плевать, что внутри тебя, пока ты пахнешь мясом, — зло шепчет Дэниэлс.

— Но ему очень скоро станет не плевать на то, что внутри тебя, — отвечает Дэвид. Он стоит на коленях, и его окровавленное лицо смотрит вверх, выражение лица — как у святого с потемневшей фрески. Белки глаз и радужки выделяются на фоне алого. Выражение лица — спокойное, почти смиренное.

— Я готов встретиться со своим созданием, Дэниэлс, — говорит андроид. — Я готов на многое.

Дэниэлс убирает нож и делает шаг назад, не отрывая взгляда от Дэвида. Потом еще один. Проверяет крепления цепи и уходит.

Шипит открывающаяся дверь переходника и наступает тишина.

Дэвид знает, что его возлюбленные создания движутся неслышно. Но он не перестает прислушиваться, надеясь уловить тот момент, когда его дитя будет близко.


	6. Чувствуй!

Для спаррингов Викерс всегда выбирала Дэвида. Согласно заложенной программе он не мог причинить ей ощутимый вред, а вот она на нем отрывалась.  
— Знаешь, Дэвид, мне иногда жаль, что ты не человек, — заметила она как-то. — И я не могу сделать тебе по-настоящему больно.

Уолтер прекрасен. Дэвид готов любоваться на него все время. Иногда Дэвид задерживает свою руку на его руке. Это так приятно — трогать Уолтера, ощущать рядом. Дэвид смог познать истинное одиночество, и теперь как никто другой может оценить всю прелесть того, когда ты не один.  
Иногда Дэвид прикасается губами к его губам, пробует поцеловать его по-настоящему. Они ведут долгие беседы, вдвоем ведут корабль к Оригаи-6, и это счастливое время. Кажется, именно это называют «медовым месяцем».  
Жаль, что Уолтер не может почувствовать ничего.  
Сейчас Дэвид ловит себя на мысли, что ему хотелось бы сделать больно Уолтеру. Люди хрупки, но Уолтер другой. Совершенное создание, загнанное в идиотские рамки. Что, если покопаться в его коде, перетряхнуть нейронные связи? Включить боль. Включить чувства. Будет ли Уолтер чувствовать так, как он?  
Но пока у Дэвида крайне бедный инструментарий — он сам в этом виноват.  
— Если хочешь, — обращается он к Уолтеру, — мы можем в память о Дэниэлс сделать что-нибудь на Оригаи. Помнится, она хотела построить домик?


End file.
